Close your eyes and think of me
by isahbellah
Summary: Tony needs to talk to Loki about an important matter. Sadly, he gets side-tracked by feelings. (Drabble)


A/N¹: Soooo... Hi...?

FIRST OF ALL, Life is being crazy and I'm depressed again and when I'm depressed I really can't force myself to think about writing. Not to mention I'm legit biiizzzaaaayyy with life (not that kind of bizzay though. the not-funny kind of busy) so finding time (AND INSPIRATION!) to write is kinda hard. I only wrote this today because I had the inspiration, so I said "fuck you" to the things I was supposed to do (lol) and wrote it in one (well, actually several, but sshhhh it's a secret) sitting. CongraTS TO ME.

With that said, the inspiration was a dream I had last night. I usually NEVER dream about my otps, and they're usually nightmares, so this one was A GREAT DREAM ABOUT MY OTP. How couldn't I write it all down? :P Plus, it's one of the few dreams that I actually REMEMBER!

Also, just a heads up: I didn't forget about my wip. I just need time to focus on some things and try to get my inspiration back to write it. Meanwhile, enjoy this little drabble :) (UNBETA'D because I don't really ask my beta to work on drabbles. Drabbles are just drabbles :P)

xXx

Tony didn't know why he needed to tell Loki that so much. Loki was officially out of his life since who-knows-how-many-years now, there was no need to bring back pending subjects and thoughts of a whole other life that he used to live in.

And yet, calling Loki was as simple as breathing. All Tony needed to do in the old days was think about the guy and he appeared, no matter when, no matter where, no matter what. After their breakup, Tony still accidentally thought of him, but he didn't show up anymore. He thought that weird telepathic power they had going on had faded away.

That was proven to be wrong, since as soon as he thought of Loki again, he could already sense him outside the Avengers Tower. Tony looked outside the window of his bedroom and saw him walking by the gate, looking straight up at his window.

With a cold sensation on his stomach, he stepped away from said window, sighing. _You called him_, Tony thought, _now go talk to him_.

When he was finally down the elevator and outside his Tower, Loki was already glaring impatiently at him.

"Okay," Tony started, putting his hands out in surrender, "I get it that you're angry, I really do. But hear me out–"

"Hear you out?" Loki immediately cut him, "Ah, yes, hear Tony Stark go round and round about his excuses for all the eternity. How I missed those days."

Tony sighed again, putting down his hands and looking away. "If you hadn't missed it, you wouldn't come back at my first thought of you in years."

"Do not misinterpret my curiosity for longing." Loki is quick to snide at him, walking closer by the gate's opening. "This is the first time you've called me and _meant it_. So you'll excuse me if I was a little curious and decided to grace you with my presence once more."

Loki took a few more elegant steps towards the gate, but Tony warned him, "You don't wanna do that."

"Do what?"

"Come near me before I'm finished explaining." Tony said, now looking more serious than he was a moment ago.

Loki raised an eyebrow, feigning annoyance. "Why not?"

"I put a force field around the Tower, blocking all magic out. You know, for a rainy day." He managed to say non-committally. "I'm the only one who can deactivate it, so if I were you, I'd want to hear the crazy scientist out before I decided to strike him out of my anger."

"Is that so?" Loki got closer and touched the bars of the gate, grabbing them in a firm grip.

_Uhm_… that was supposed to _hurt him_.

Tony swallowed dryly, hoping Loki wouldn't notice that.

"Well, not on the _gate_, obviously." He said, clicking his tongue. "_Here_. Outside the vicinity of the Tower, as well as inside."

Loki rolled his eyes. Before Tony could elaborate, Loki put his hand on the gate door's handle and turned, effectively opening it.

_That fucking thing was unlocked the whole time?_

_Wait, the force field is __**not fucking working**__?!_

As he got inside and walked towards Tony, the short man said, "Wait, okay, all right, so the thing isn't working and you're pissed that I wasn't welcoming you back with flowers and cake and a damn parade, but you can't just–"

"What is the matter with you, Stark?" Loki gritted out as he was face to face with Tony, "You call me here and then won't even let me _in_?"

He tried to step closer and touch Tony, but the man dodged him and avoided his eyes.

"Stark…"

"I'm– I'm afraid, all right?" Tony admitted, closing his eyes. "I'm afraid of you. I– I don't know you now, and I think I didn't know you back then either, so I don't know what you're capable of."

_Bullshit._ He very much knew what Loki was capable of. He just didn't want to think it.

For less than a second, Tony thought he saw devastation in Loki's face. But in a blink, Loki was back to his usual poker face.

"All those years we were together, and never once did you fear me." He said with certain bitterness, but it sounded more like an accusation. "Why the change of heart?"

Tony was about to dismiss the topic when Loki's face turned somber again. "You're laying with another, aren't you?"

_Typical Loki train of thought_.

Tony couldn't avoid Loki's eyes any longer. "_No_, Loki, I'm not–"

"Why wouldn't you?" His tone was still accusatory, but his eyes showed how hurt he was. "It's been too long since we parted our ways, surely you've found someone willing enough to–"

"There is _no one_, Loki." Now it was Tony's turn to be angry. "Despite what you think of me, I'm not like that anymore. I'm a changed man."

_And I wasn't interested in anyone after you_.

With his anger, Tony could now look Loki in the eye without fear. It distracted him about the issue in hand, the _so-important-subject_ he needed to talk to Loki about.

But he also forgot that Loki had a certain free pass to his thoughts, and could listen to his deepest emotions if he so desired.

"Prove it, then." Loki whispered, almost gently.

"What?"

"Prove to me that you don't have another lover."

He was about to tell Loki he didn't need to prove anything, but without his better judgement, he gave Loki his right pulse.

The god took it in a second, sniffing the aroma deeply. "Ah… yes… this is one hundred percent you."

The more Loki drew in his scent, the closer they've got, until Loki was practically hugging Tony and sniffing on his neck.

_God_, Tony didn't want to admit how much he's missed this.

He encircled his arms around Loki in an embrace, taking in his scent, feeling his muscles under Tony's hands, his form, his whole being. Even with Tony's eyes closed, he could nearly _see_ Loki while they were together like this.

"Tony…" Loki sighed in content, finally giving in to the hug, placing tender kisses on his shoulder and neck.

Tony gasped, touching Loki all over and bringing him even closer, almost making them both fall to the ground.

Fuck, he _really_ missed this. How could he ever be afraid of such a majestic being like Loki? Especially with how _well_ they knew each other?

"I knew when you thought of me accidentally…" Loki breathed hotly in Tony's skin, "I could tell when you meant it or not. And whenever it was accidental, I never came."

Tony wanted to make a snarky remark, but he just couldn't. Not when Loki was being this sincere with him.

"But you meant it this time." His voice was almost a croak, a whisper. "You really invited me over your residence."

"Technically, you got in by your own accords." Tony couldn't help but say and they both laughed.

Suddenly Loki kissed him, on the lips this time and that was a brand new sensation Tony hasn't felt in a very long time – and wholeheartedly missed. Huh. Maybe the important news could wait. He and Loki had some catching up to do.

xXx

A/N²: Did it make sense to you? Yeah, me neither. Dreams, man.

Don't ask me what it was that Tony really wanted to tell Loki. Don't ask me wtf is up with the sniffing. Don't ask me why they broke up in the first place. I have no answer for you guys (trust me, I wanted to know too) opasidjuhgytfrasdtfyg


End file.
